1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays; more particularly, panoramic displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, panoramic images were displayed as a single rolled out panoramic display. FIG. 1 illustrates such a display. FIG. 1 can be thought of as a cylindrical panoramic view that is unrolled on a display. Unfortunately, such a display is disorienting to a user. For example, a user who is looking in the direction indicated by arrow 10 does not get a clear understanding of how the view 180 degrees away from arrow 10 appears. As a result, there is a need for a display that more clearly shows panoramic images.